Project Nemesis
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: Lucy was forced to leave Fairy Tail and is going to the cliff where she once saved Loki from death, Loki tries to help her but nothing is working then he along with Lucy's other zodiac spirits was knocked out. When everyone wakes up, see Lucy once again but she looks a bit different. Lucy was shock to see them again, I mean it has only been around 15 years. Please give it a chance!
1. Prologue: Lucy's pain and last hope

I want to try something new with the Lucy leaves Fairy Tail, a lot can be done with that plot and I wanted to experimental a little. However that will come in the later chapters and not this one.

Please leave a review, follow or favorite this (any is appreciated.)

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lucy's pov,**

I can hear them, their disgusting laughter, the fairies's stupidity and their insults to me.

The dense Fire dragon slayer who I once loved, kissing Snow White the young take-over mage.

The scarlet knight who I once see her as my older sister, laughing like mad along with the others.

The ice-mage I once see him as my older brother, stand silently in the corner with a gloomy expression but he was too afraid to step in.

The wind dragon slayer who I viewed as my little sister,

The best friend who I promised for her to first read my novel,

The best friend who I helped at the S-class promotion,

Everyone but one is telling me to leave, to get out, to quit the guild. The words they called out "Weak! Slut! Whore! Useless!" was repeated over and over again.

Nastu and Erza kicked me out of their team in favor for Lisanna, Gray was becoming a bystander but for some reason I felt no hate towards of him. I want him to stand up for me and tell me that I do belong here but I am not saying anything as well. With the master out for a meeting, they erased my pink mark from my hand and tossed me out of the guild.

Everyone had ignored me for months and this is what I get in the end, to be honest I should have saw this coming.

It hurts, this pain in my chest, the betrayal piling upon another is stacking up high and I just want it to go away. I cried as I walked in the streets, there was nobody around, I cried so hard that I couldn't have the words come out properly. I am all alone, my parents are dead and in heaven...

Heaven... Maybe... I should... At least I can be with my parents...

_"__Lucy..."_ I hear a voice, a voice overlapping with multiple voices.

_"__I can help you.."_ It is calling out for me,

_"__Come by the cliff, where you once saved a zodiac from certain death." _The cliff where Karen Grave was,

_"__I can give you power, the knowledge, the truest of friends."_ It said, I hear the voice and I must follow it.

I must follow the voice, I want to believe it's words, those words had become my only hope for happiness.

I want help, I want to be acknowledge, I want to be remembered, I want to be save.

As I walked step by step, in the moonless night and its silence. I was no longer sad now but I felt no happiness as well but maybe not yet, until I have reached the cliff then maybe I can be happy once again.

Isn't strange that even my zodiacs has forgotten about me, they said they would help me, Loki said he will come to my aid as he can feel what I am feeling.

That was false wasn't it but maybe it was because I have lost those emotions. I no longer felt any positive or negative feelings in me, I felt nothing but then again this is for the best since they deserve someone better. They deserve a stronger person, someone who can be strong unlike me and they can now.

I am almost there, _"Don't worry Lucy, where we are going is going to be far."_ Far away from Fairy Tail, the guild of the lying dirty fairies.

_"__Do you want revenge?" _I was to show the dirty fairies what I can do,

_"__Do you want do get away?"_ Far away from the filth until I am strong enough to rid it,

_"__Do you want friends?"_ I do not want to be alone, I want someone to acknowledge me.

_"__Do you want power?"_ They said I need to be strong to stay then I will grant their wish but I will be staying to kill.

Do you want happiness again?" I want to feel something as I can not now.

I have finally arrive, I see and hear the waterfall crashing down then I see Karen's grave. However I see a person in front of the tombstone, I see it is wearing an enormous black cape encircling the head and a marking sewed. The mark showed a small sword with a wing has a handle.

_"__It is nice to meet you at last." _The person turned around to me, it wore a black mask which covered the entire head and hid the wearer's face.

_"__It good to see you in this world, Lucy." _That person gave it's hand out to me, it showed me the long and wrapped sleeves along with the black gloves.

_"__Let's go."_ I walk closer to that person, _"Let us go home."_

* * *

_Thank-you for reading, hopefully I can type the next chapter up quick._

_Reviewing this can help me to type the chapter faster._


	2. Chapter 1: The Lion

Hello internet! New chapter where I had no clue what to type, this one is a hard on.

I do not own Fairy Tail. It is almost here, the next chapter can be written in one-two weeks if you review it :D

* * *

**Loke's pov,**

Lucy! Lucy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I ran though the streets in the cold and quiet night.

I broke that promise didn't I, that I would come to help you but I didn't. I couldn't feel what you are feeling, I felt no emotions in you, why?

"Who are you?" I can see Lucy's words in my head, I don't know how but it is happening!

_"__My name has no importance here." _Another voice I can hear, that voice is speaking to Lucy. _"You have nowhere else to go."_ That voice became more gentle and soothing.

"That is true, my real family are all dead. Father and Mother is in Heaven and the second stabbed me in the back." Lucy answered, I can also hear the crashing sounds of water rushing down.

I know that place, that's where Karen's grave is and that is where Lucy saved me.

Lucy I can help you, it is not too late!

I ran through the night to find my master, the blonde mage who we adore, the one who saved me from death.

Damn them Fairy Tail! They are all dirty liars, only Gray and the Master can be forgiven!

Gray's words echoes in my head, "I'm so sorry, I was such a useless cowardly friend."

"But only you can find Lucy, don't fight against the guild now. You have to find her, I can not face up to see because of my actions of being able to do nothing." Gray.. You were overwhelmed by fear, I can understand that now even if I wasn't in the beginning.

"You can save her as I can not, Loke."

I finally reached where Karen's graves lie, I can see Lucy ahead facing back from me and with a masked person.

"Lucy!" I called out for her, she slowly turned her head around and eyed with lifeless eyes.

"Loke.." She whispered but it sound like she is so tired of just standing or even living.

"Lucy, it is okay! We can start all over! We can show them!" I said as I walked towards her,

But Lucy turned away from me and walked towards to that other person, "Lucy wait!" Then all of the Zodiac Spirit appeared in a flashing golden light beside of me.

"You are not alone Lucy!"

Lucy then turned and look back at us, she eyed her chocolate brown eyes at the masked person. "This is your choice Lucy." That person said and begin to walk away, I thought Lucy would come back however...

She grabbed the flowing cape of that person, I see a mark on the black cape,

"You deserve someone better than me Leo, everyone." She said, I felt crushed by those words and everyone else felt the same.

"Then lets go, you should go on ahead." Suddenly a gate appears behind of the two and it is opening to reveal pure white light. The gate had weird and unique markings etched,

"Lucy! Wait!" Abruptly I felt my lungs tightened, falling onto my knees and soon everyone else followed. I looked up to see that person hold Lucy's keys in it's fingers "You...!" That person has something to do with this, I tried to stand but my legs could not move an inch.

"Princess..." Virgo called out before collapsing,

"Lucy-san..." Aries whispered struggling to breath,

"Wait, don't go..." Aquarius said with tears raining from her blue eyes,

"Please Lucy..." I begged for her not to go but she keeps walking ahead that gate. I am so tired, I want to sleep but I want to see Lucy. "Don't go..."

"Good bye everyone.." Those where her last words as she entered through the strange gate, my eye lids became heavy and heavier then I fell unconscious.

I am so useless, I am such a useless friend. I couldn't fulfilled that promise Gray, I'm sorry.

I am so sorry Lucy, I am such a useless friend aren't I, I made a promise to you but I broke that didn't I. What should I do?

_"__Lu-li-la, lu-li-la..."_ I can hear singing in this darkness, it felt comforting and it was sang by a young girl.

"Lu-li-la, Lu-li-la, the lullaby from the old times." It kinda sounds a bit simple if you think about, Lu-li-La.

_"__A small song transcends from time and space." _

_"__The moon shines, the birds sings and then the lullaby comes again."_

_"__From the bad times, in terrible times, in times of near death."_

_"__Four crystals split in four and rest in four towers."_ Four.. four what?

_"__Seven of the stars would held the darkness." _Why does it sounds so familiar, what is it trying to say?

_"__Seven of the stars would held the light."_

_"__The color of red will still red, everyone was there..." _

_"__The lullaby guided the lost to the angels."_

_"__The Master of the Heavenly yard is here, the master of the court is introduced ."_

_"__The Master of Hellish yard is yet to be written."_

_"__The twelve numbers spins constantly, Lu-li-la, Lu-li-la~" _

_"__Finally they return and stand in front to a certain man, with an incredible amount of anger." _

_"__How heartless of him until he will understand?"_ Who? What man?

_"__Lu-li-la, Lu-li-la this is my lullaby yet to be completed."_ It keeps echoing as the voice fades away until a flash of light appeared from the darkness,

_"__The End of the Song has yet to be nearby."_

Immediately I shot open my eyes quickly to see the Spirit King in front of me, standing with the surrounding area frozen in time.

"Hello old friend." He said, I looked around to see my fellow celestial friends slowly getting up.

"Spirit King!" I said in surprised, "What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious for a long time old friend." The powerful Spirit King answered, how long I thought. He later explained that he is willing to give Lucy another chance after abandoning us knowing the state she was in after her heartbreak, he will teleport us to where Lucy is but he won't tell us how long we were out cold. He explained that Lucy didn't even severed the contracts meaning we are still Lucy's spirit.

Everyone was so happy about this to the point some had happy tears falling, "Get ready friends!" He immediately sends us through a beam of light, to where Lucy is.

But that strange song still was stuck in my head. I wonder what it was trying to say as it is very vague.

Lucy...

* * *

Thank-you for reading! Until next time, I shall see you next time for the next instalment.


	3. Chapter 2: This day has come

_This chapter was a hard one, I did a Nostalgic Critic reference in the beginning :D_

_I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did then I have a young girl creating a picture book of 'death' which will soon appear in this story._

* * *

**Loki's pov;**

God damn it... My head hurts a lot lately, I can hear muttering and it was getting very annoying. As I slowly open my eyes, I can see the shoes in front of me and the muttering becoming clearer.

"Oi, he's gaining conscious." A male voice whispered,

"Did you call X?" Another voice called out,

"Of course I did, I'm Santa Christ!" Another voice in a fake low tone and chuckled.

"What happened?" A familiar voice said, I know this voice, this sweet voice.

I looked to see a girl with blonde hair clad in white clothing, when me ad her brown eyes met she quickly paled and her pupil's widen with... fear?

I felt a sudden burst of energy, I quickly stood and grabbed both of her shoulders "That person didn't hurt you, I'm so glad that you are okay!"

I had a huge grin plastered on my face, around us were five teenagers unsure and Lucy was trembling like mad..

"Lucy..." I said softly then I saw tears forming in her chocolate eyes, she had her teeth clenched and stood still silently. I realized that I was the only one here, none of my friends, my fellow colleagues weren't here.

* * *

**? Pov;**

"This better be worth the time on my lunch break!" My co-worker complained, I sighed as we walked.

"Come on Night, I heard that he fell from the sky out of nowhere." I said hoping that this would calm him down a bit, ahead I saw a crowd of students along with... Lucille?

From what I can see, I can kinda see a ginger-haired in a spiky cut male in a black suit with its jacket left unbuttoned. Attached to his belt was a set of golden and silver celestial keys and all were covered in seals...

"That's strange..." Night said as he stares at the man we supposed to be checking.

* * *

**Back to Loke's pov;**

"Lucy...?" I said with concern, "It's me... Loke." Then her face changed but not for the better good, it had fear written all over her face.

"Lucille...!" A woman called out, I quickly turn to see a female with long blonde hair wearing a long white coat and strange clothing matching to the next to her. Next to her was a man in some strange clothing, a blue shirt and blue pants with a blue bandana. "Are you okay?"

I looks at the woman who just came, she looks like Lucy as well but older...

"X-sama, Night-sama!" One of the teenagers called out,

"Thank-you children me and Night shall take care of this, you can go now." The woman said, immediately the group of kids walked off without a complaint. I took a step back I don't know what it going on but I smell something fishy about this.

"Lucille, are you okay?" The woman came up to the girl I thought who was Lucy followed by the man named Night had her back in front of me. I could have swore that I have seen him before, the short black spiky with white on the tips and his red eyes.

The woman was slightly taller, stared at Lucille's face which I can not see and then she said, "Night, can you look after Lucille?" The man nodded with no hesitation, it seems that this woman has a lot of respect around her.

"X, Do you think it is him that you...?" Night comforting the girl, he eyed at the one named X.

"I'm not too sure myself." She answered but she still keep a small frown with war-ridden eyes.

"What is your name?" She said, "I am known as X."

"I am Loke, Leo the lion celestial spirit." I answered proudly, why does this person look like Lucy but then why is there two?

"Do you remember what happened before?" She questioned,

"I was at the waterfall that has my previous master's grave, then I blacked out after my keys and my friend's was covered in this weird seals." I didn't know why but I felt that I can trust this person, maybe because I may know this person. I felt this strange connection to her and she answered,

"Of course." She said and sighed, "I knew this day would come." She knew that I was coming? What does she mean by that?

"Night, can you take Lucille to the hospital?" Night obeyed her request, taking and comforting the girl clad in white clothing away. I can hear the words coming from his mouth,

"It's okay Lucille-san, I'll treat you some tea." He said in a soothing and calm voice,

"Mr. Loke, do you mind giving me your celestial key?" I did what she told me, once I gave her the key the papers and seals struck on it burns away. As it burns away she said,

"Come with me." This Lucy is my master... that seal was hiding our contract. I followed my master as we walked, around us kids and adults stopped what they were doing and bowed. She would wave and give her best smile, her truest smile that I haven't seen ever since that incident...

We come across a vey modern looking two-story house, Lucy unlocked the door and followed her inside. We stood in the kitchen area "Umm... Lucy.." I said,

She stood silently, her back in front of me until after a uncomfortable aura "Yes?"

"Can you release the other seals on my friends?" I asked, she took the keys and replied,

"Take a seat." I did what she told me, looking around to see picture frames on the cream color walls. Many were Lucy in camouflage pattern clothing in a group in the same uniform. Many others are Lucy with children and suddenly,

"Catch." My princess said, I quickly looked to where she is and see the chain of keys thrown towards me. I managed to catch them only to notice my key was missing. Then my friends starting to appear in the room and all with confused looks. When I looked at Lucy, it seems that she knows what was happening.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"Where am...?" Virgo said, when she looked around the room, she find her beloved Master standing in front of her. "Princess!" Now everyone but Loke went and hug the blonde mage to death, Lucy was not effected by the hug and she smiled.

But there was something feels different from that smile, compared to the previous smiles to the children and the people she walk by.

It feels.. fake?

"Please take a seat, I'll prepare some cake." Lucy said but sadly they didn't listen, they continue to crowd around the blonde mage. "I rather if we-"

"Come on Lucy! Lighten up! This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" Aquarius acting like her usual self, Lucy would be angered by this. Instead of busting her anger out, she tighten her fist and found the floor much more interesting.

Until the front door opened,

And a little childlike voice said,

"...Mother?"

* * *

_Well, until next-time! Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter!_

_Please leave a review or an idea, I need something! _

_See you all next time! _


	4. Chapter 3: Red haired twins

I am back from the dead with a two new chapters, I will upload the next chapter later :D

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"…Mother" A child like voice called out, now all of the zodiac's attention was focused in front of the door. There stood was two children with red rosy hair and bright green eyes that shine like the rare jewels.

One was a boy and the other was a girl both around the age of 10, "Twins?" Echoes in each of the zodiacs minds. Both were wearing sailor-like clothing, the girl has short hair that was too short to be shoulder length and the boy's hair was flat and a bit curly.

"Rose, Jean." Lucy said with cheer in her voice, she walked to the twins and start to rub her hand on the boy's hair resulting of it becoming tangle. While the three were off in their conversation of why are they are here early and about lunch.

The ten zodiacs huddle together for a group discussion, the topic was about if they ever seen a male with red hair and green eyes because clearly the red-haired twins barely shared any resemblance.

"Maybe they are adopted, Princess still looks too young to have children that age." Virgo whispered and the others somewhat agreed with her.

"That explains why they barely have the mother's looks Ebi." Cancer ending his sentence with his trademark word.

"Then my Princess isn't deflowered." Leo said with relief quietly but received looks from his friends,

"Give it up Loke, it just won't work." Aquarius spatted with disgusted, as much as she tease about how Lucy should get a boyfriend she can't see how the Celestial Spirit Leader being with Lucy has a… soul mate. She also glared at the bull, everyone knows why he likes Lucy and she shudder by the mere thought.

"But who knows how long we slept, for all we know we been asleep for thirty years and Lucy just aged well. It does run in the family." Capricorn stated his opinion was straight away ignored and soon the conversation spiral into questions that is not related to the mysterious children.

"Where are we? We still don't know." The Gemini twins questioned.

"Moshi Moshi why do people call her X? Hasn't anyone thought why people call her X if her name is Lucy?" Sagittarius stated his question,

"I'm sorry… Maybe it is her new nickname… sorry." Aries tried to answer the Archer's question but she was too quiet to be heard.

Then "Cough, cough." Lucy faked her cough to catch the attention of the celestial spirits, they turned their heads around to see the blonde woman behind her two children staring blankly at them.

It looks that they rather be somewhere else then here, they look already bored and the Water Bearer is itching with anger. Her only stable mental support was her sweet boyfriend Scorpio.

"Introduce yourself" It seems that it was more of an order to the zodiacs.

"This is Jean and this is Rose." Lucy smiled brightly has she patted the red-heads and the two young ones blushed by the touch of their 'mother'.

"Mother, are these your Spirits during your… time?" The Jean boy said his words slow and it seems that he was very careful of his chose of words.

"Yes Dean, I used to use them during my time has a… **Fairy**…" Lucy looks like she tried her best to sound pleasant in front of her children until she spatted out the word Fairy. The children looked sympathetic and their green bright eyes watched the blonde mage with worry.

"I have a present with the both of you." Lucy and her children looks as if they have forgotten about the zodiacs, this obviously hurt them. "Here, I pass all of my contracts to my dear angels." Held in her hand was the keychain of all of her golden and silver keys.

'When did she!?' Loke quickly glanced at his hand to find the keys no longer in his grasp.

'Did Lucy just gave us up….' Another thought echoes in all the thoughts of the Celestial Spirits.

"Mother, you shouldn't have." The two beamed with happiness although it seems…. Fake?

"I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer, Loke look after my angels!" She said kissed the foreheads of Jean and Rose before dashing her way out of the white wooden door. Once the door was close and Lucy was no longer in their sight, the twins sighed and Rose commenting "How troublesome."

"I know right." Jean agreeing with his female half.

Before the other Spirits opened their mouths such as Aquarius and Taurus, all except Loke the Lion vanished from the room. Leaving behind a shocked and confused little kitten.

Then Rose picked a piece of paper from her chest pocket and sticking it on the key-chain containing all of the keys that Lucy owned except his. "That should prevent them from interfering."

Loke could not speak, his mind was still processing what was still happening.

Everything feels like it is being shoved down his throat.

"Mr. Loke, are you coming? We got what we came for." Jean in his small hands hold two containers and he handle one of it to his sibling.

"Lucy wouldn't do this…" Loke said his thoughts aloud for the twins to hear and they sneer and laughed.

Laughed at him.

"Mother hasn't been called Lucy for a long time Mr. Lion." Rose chuckled as she wipe a single tear from her green eyes.

"What do you mean?!" Loke tried his best to not allow his rage explode, no matter what they are still his Princess's children and he probably won't hear the end of it from her.

"Mother hasn't be called Lucy since she left the Fairies." Jean has the name of Fairy Tail in vain. Even though they caused despair to Lucy, he is still a Fairy Tail mage himself.

"See this, this her nametag." Rose said as Jean held a small piece of paper in plastic cover.

'X Jones. Heavenly Yard Hospital.' Written in small front, on the left was her profile picture but Lucy had no smile on her face.

Bored eyes and a frown.

"We better return this to Mother." Jean commented turning his head to Rose and his sister turning her head to her brother reply "Yeah but it wouldn't matter, everyone knows Mother."

Jean nodded with agreement, "Nevertheless, return it." Both turn their head back to the confused Loke,

At the same time both voiced, "Mr. Lion" "Mr. Loke."

"I know that we had a bad first impression but can you come with us?"

Loke said nothing and followed the twins, they walked out of the house closing the door behind them.

* * *

Thank you for reading such a short chapter, until next time please review or follow.

I will see you next time!


	5. Chapter 4: The mark of the Fairies

Hello INTERNET and I'm BACK! :D New chapter! Please leave a review! If I get two more, I may or may not write the next chapter very quickly.

**P.S **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Normal pov; **

As they walked down the streets of this 'new land' on the way the children decide to create some small talk with Loke.

"So, Mr. Loke." Loke interrupted Jean's speech,

"Please, please call me Loke."

"Okay, Loke what was Mother was like when she was a fairy…" Jean asked,

"A lot different than she is now…" Loke vaguely answered. "Where are we going?"

"Does Fiore has any schools?" Rose muttered, Jean said "We are going to a place called a school, it is a place where we learn several things."

"Do you get taught magic?" Loke asked,

"Yes." Rose giving him a short, simple but satisfying answer.

Then something pop into his mind,

* * *

**Loke's pov;**

Wait, there was a girl who looked identical to Lucy. Her same face and brown chocolate eyes which were laced with fear I met earlier. That Night guy too, I swore I saw him before.

People around us has familiar faces as well,

Questions once again filled his mind,

'Why does Lucy call herself X?'

'Why does that Lucille girl look almost identical to Lucy?'

'Where is this place?'

"Why does Lucy call her X?" I asked and received looks from the two pairs green eyes as if the answer should be obvious.

"Mother name herself X after she left the Fairies." Jean once again spatted that single word out with disgust, I couldn't take it anymore.

Having Fairy Tail's name in vain. Belittling them is unforgivable.

"It's not Fairies, its Fairy Tail." I shouted but luckily no-one what around for us to be stared.

"Why should we, Fairies are lowly beings!" Rose sneered with her arms crossed,

"Why are you using it as a slang, they are not a slang!" I shouted back.

"Don't you know? Fairies are th-"Before Rose can finish her yelling another voice cried out,

"Look OUT! Help me!"

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"Look OUT! Help me!" Suddenly a girl with blonde hair came crash onto Loke and books flung from her backpack around the place.

"Ow… sorry..." The girl leaped from the ginger-haired spirit and apologising repeatedly "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" She had tears forming on her right brown eyes, the other eye had an eye-patch.

"It's okay, I'm all right." Loke giving his best smile to calm down the crying girl.

"Loke, this is Natalie. Natalie this is Loke." Spoken by Jean as he and Rose picked up the books,

"Are these the new picture books?" Rose asked and Natalie with a smile,

"Yeah Gretel outdone herself again."

Rose and Jean handed the books to Natalie but Natalia then handed three to each person.

"Here, take it as an apology gift." Loke thanked her and started to flip the pages of the book.

"Wow, this is very impressive." Loke praised 'Gretel's' talent, the drawing were probably better than Reedus.

"You can praise Gretel's work later, we are going to be late!" Rose cried, Natalie with her books placed back into her bag raced down the place.

"Run, we can probably still make it in time." Jean started to run, Rose followed and Loke run even though he doesn't know the importance of why you shouldn't be late for school.

Once they reached the ground of the school, once again Loke was amazed because the school was bigger than the guild of Fairy Tail. A bell ranged,

"We barely had it."

Huffing and puffing, Rose and Jean walked into the building followed by the Loin. A lot of kids were walking into the building making the hallway a bit crowded.

"Maybe we can eat our lunches in class." Rose thought aloud,

Walking down the hallway, passing through many doors then stopping in front of a specific door with a label next to it 'Music Room 129.' Opening the door and going inside, inside was a room full of children around the age of the twins. Many had some sort of instruments in their hands.

"Who's the guy behind you?" A child looking very familiar with blonde hair spiked up and dark blue eyes.

"I think Mother gotten us a babysitter…" Rose thinking up of a reason why Mother made Mr. Lion look after them.

"Where is the teacher?" Jean asked his fellow classmates,

"Oh yeah, the head council want you for something." Another boy popped out, red eyes as blood and jet black hair covering one side of his face. "Don't worry you are not in trouble, they want to inform you about something."

The twins sigh, "I was hoping to eat lunch." Both placed their belongings on a nearly table and turned to Loke.

They both command, "Stay, look after our stuff." Going out the room leaving behind the kitty behind to stay and closing the door behind them. Loke is now surround by children and was receiving uncomfortable looks from everyone.

He thought to make things a little easier, he thought of asking a question.

"So… do you know why they are needed" Loke asked the children but they shrugged,

"Something important I guess." A girl with curly blue hair suggest.

'Another kid that looks so familiar.' Loke thought. 'Why are there so many kids that look very familiar yet I don't know who…'

* * *

**Back to Loke's pov;**

These kids are getting out sheets in some sort of foreign language, is that a b, 44's, ff and numbers.

While these kids are randomly playing, I thought 'if Lyra only were here.'

Then there was a knock on the door in rhythm, knocking as if the door was a piece of instrument. I got up from my seat and walked over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The same girl with blue hair said,

I turned the handle and was suddenly splashed! "I told you so." The girl muttered,

"You are not the teacher?" I looked to see a boy with another black hair and a girl with blonde hair around the age of 8 both wearing masks. The boy carried a bucket which was empty…

But something is off about the boy, his aura is surrounded by dark magic and death.

"Luckily I had some spare clothes with me." The boy with blonde hair said,

"Aren't they too small for him BB?" The same girl with blue hair said,

"Shut it Julia." BB said "The cape should fit around him."

"Mister, why are you just standing there?" The girl with blonde hair asked,

"Maybe, he needs help!" The boy with the mask claimed suddenly while I was still processing what just happened which is happening a lot today I was grabbed.

"You are going to catch a cold." A male teenager with long green hair said and he is trying to take off my shirt. He already took off my jacket and is trying to take off my shirt in front of all these kids.

"Don't worry mister, we seen a lot of shirtless boys." Both of the masked children said before being hit on the head by the same kid with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Don't make it sound so normal!" BB shouted,

"Today is a strange day today isn't it Emma." A kid with red hair commented while he was reading a sheet and a girl with dark blue hair tied in pigtails nodded.

Damn this kid is strong, I slipped on the wet floor and landed on my back. I would say 'Ow' but I am being harassed by kids! Now more kids are trying to take off my shirt.

"Let go!" I yelled but as expected they didn't listen a word I say.

"Come on, we are just trying to help!" Now my shirt is completely off exposing my chest to the world, usually I wouldn't mind this but what is bothering me is these kids are the ones stripping me.

"Mission complete!" The kid named BB held my wet shirt in the air, waving as if it was a flag. People around him were clapping and the same green-haired kid offered his hand.

I took his hand and said my thanks, I slowly rosed from the floor and I hear several gasps 'what now.'

"The mark." Many kids whispered, their once happy and innocence like faces turned dark.

Many stopped what they were doing and stared at my back.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

Instruments were being dropped, their big eyes widen and the room back dead silent.

"He has it, he has it." The boy with terrible scars on his arms and legs repeat his words then he started to vomit on the floor, BB rushed to comfort the boy and glare at Loke.

"What is wrong, he is okay…?" Loke said with somewhat fear in his voice. Their glares made him feel small which he shouldn't, he is the leader of the twelve zodiacs, the fierce lion but these kids made him feel like a small and scared kitten.

"HE HAS THE MARK OF THE FAIRIES!" The masked boy screamed and soon the world turned black afterwards for Loke the lion.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter, I hope Loke is alright...

Thank-you for reading! Until then please review or follow.

I will see you all next time!


End file.
